1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal salts of mono and dinitrodihydroxydiazobenzenes. More especially, this invention is directed to such metallic salts, to the process for their preparation by a selective reduction of polynitrodihydroxybenzenes to aminonitrodihydroxybenzene followed by diazotization and salt formation. This invention is also directed to the use of the resultant metallic salts as igniting agents for priming compositions and explosives.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Commonly known are unsubstituted diazodinitrophenols associated with the structural formula ##STR2## These compounds are used for priming of explosives. Their impact is stronger than that of mercuric fulminate, but slightly weaker than that of plumbic azide. The difficulty of obtaining the 4,6-dinitro-compound in sufficient charging-density proves to be a disadvantage. Because of this, the compound has virtually no technical use.
In addition, metal-free primers, such as the above-mentioned diazodinitrophenols or the also well known dihydroxybenzenediazonium compound suffer in general practice the disadvantage of exercising too low a charge onto the driving agent to be ignited.
It is an object of this invention to provide a compound whose initiating action is stronger than that of diazodinitrophenols which has sufficient thermal and chemical stability to be employed commercially under normal working conditions. These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the ensuing disclosure.